LOST a Conversation story
by Jay Huddson AKA Aqua
Summary: Some of the new recruits get lost in DUM DUM DUM....Venice, Italy...Lost in the alleyways which by the way is like a maze.....well thats pretty much it....PLZ READ AND REVIEW


Ok, this is a story that me and Nara Hoshi a.k.a. Calliope Allerdyce did while talking on Yahoo!

These kinda things are fun to do when your board...Well any way i took out some parts that was us chatting and only left the story.

PLZ PLZ PLZ READ AND REVEIW

Jay: "OK dose anyone remember what way we came from?" asked bobby.

Cali: Jubilee shook her head furiously, "If we knew we wouldn't be here LOST, now would we, Bobby?"

Jay: everyone started yelling and arguing "SHUTUP, oh my god you retarded idiots. We went that way... no that... never mind keep arguing" jay said as she slapped her fore head.

Cali: Cali sat calmly in the corner fiddling with something in her hands and humming to herself. "Hey is that a cell-" Will started but Rei interrupted him "You honestly think the firebug would keep a phone on her? She should know by now that phones aren't fireproof" Will sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, it's probably a lighter"

Jay: "OK let's try this again, any one have a phone plz come-" bobby was cut off but Rei "YOU IDOIT IT'S YOUR FAULT. DON'T YOU REMBER THAT LOGAN TOOK OUR PHONES AWAY ALL CUZ YOUR GOD-" "REI SHUT UP BOBBY SHUT UP EVERY ONE SHUT UP! YELLING ISN'T GONNA HELP" jay jumped in.

Cali: "Yes it is!!!!" Cali shrieked and jumped in the center of the crowd shouting the alphabet. Everyone eyes were literally oO; "I think I have a migraine" Will muttered and covered his ears

Jay: "what good ever comes from war except death and betrayal" said Izzy from the corner who was wearing all black "ok Izzy we know that your said about leaving your 'pie pie' but really your pushing it" said jay with an annoyed face, Izzy burst out into tears

Cali: Cali started to sing "If you're emo and you know it cut your wrists" slash slash She mad slashing motions on her wrists. "If you're emo and you know it cut your wrists! If you're emo and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you're emo and you know it cut your wrists!!!" Slash slash

Jay: "Um Cali, THAT'S NOT HELPING" yelled Izzy as she tackled Cali.

Cali: Roberto stepped in and tried to take control "Okay, let's all split up!" Everyone glared at him "What the heck, Rob? It's bad enough we're lost in a group if we get lost separately it'll be a catastrophe" "Yeah, man, you've been getting too much sun to your head"

Jay: "or cartoons" mutter will, "ok here's what we do" ray steeped into the circle "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he screamed at the top of his lungs making everyone cover their ears"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" jay slapped him to shut him up "THATS NOT HELPING YOU MORON" she screamed at him.

Cali: Cali had a shocked look on her face. "Uh C-Cali, what's wrong with you??" Sam asked nervously. "I KNOW THAT SONG!" She grinned at Ray. She threw an arm around his shoulder and they both started to screech drunkenly.

Jay: everyoneblink blink "ok why don't we just leave them here" suggested Rei "because Logan would kill us" answer Amara "well jay your his kid talk just talk to him" Rei looked at jay who shook her head "why?" "Like I'm gonna talk to that..." jay went on calling Logan mean and rude names witch I'm not gonna put.

Cali: Will sighed, "Okay guys lets just keep walking and keep making left turns 'cause eventually we'll get out of here, okay?" There were some muttered Okays and a few shouted energetic Okays.

Jay: one hour later:

Jay: "I'm tiered and hungry and thirsty and I have to go" said ray jumping up and down bumping into Jamie making a million Jamie's come up squishing every one

Cali: "Hey... Rahne..." Roberto groaned, "What time is it?" Rahne looked down at her watch and howled. "It's almost midnight! Best time of the day for wolves!" She jumped around energetically. "Damn you half animal half people" Roberto groaned and sat down in the middle of the road. "Need... sun... NOW!!!"

Jay: Cali was dancing around singing random songs "Oh my god...I if I died right now I think I would be happy" said Rei who was leaning on will who was trying to lean on the wall but ended up falling making both of them go down

Cali: Jay stuck her nose up in the air snootily and turned around only to bump into Jamie making both of them blush. Rei roared with laughter. "Look who's talking?" She said while being squished by a groaning Will.

Jay: jay just glared at Rei who was ignoring her death wish

Cali: Everyone sat down on the middle of the road. "If anyone has to go to the bathroom go behind that corner" Will pointed out to a tiny alleyway. "And the girls over there" He pointed to another one 5 meters away. Rahne, Juby, Bobby and Amara got up and entered the alleyways only to scream a few seconds later. Amara, Rahne and Juby ran back to the crowd "The alleyways connect, Will! We saw something we never wanted to see in our poor merely human life!!!"

Jay: Will just groaned "why me I'm not in charge blame the idiot who got us lost" jay was banging her head against the wall "why can't I die I mean of all the things I've ever been through, almost getting killed wasn't as hard as this"

Cali: Cali grabbed a towel from a trashcan, wrapped it around herself and tied her hair up to look like one of those Chinese Wise Old Ones. "Have patience, grasshopper, the journey is more important than the destination"

Jay: everyone looked at Cali and blinked "ok...what where you guys talking bout?" will said still looking at Cali. "Ok will we saw...we saw-" they were cut off by signing "THIS IS THE ANTHEM THROW ALL YOUR HANDS UP" "is that the anthem" "it sounds like it" the song was cut off by "HEY JOHN" everyone looked at Cali. Cali had a cell phone, everyone's mouths went open "yea yea yea c ya" "Cali how come you didn't tell us you had a cell phone?" Rei asked, "well nobody asked" she answered with a small smile


End file.
